headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan
Variations include John, Jon, Johnny. Characters * John Brenner - Character from Dr. Terror's Gallery of Horrors. * John Carradine - Classic actor from the "Universal Monsters" era. * John Constantine - Occult investigator from the Hellblazer comic book series. * John Harker - Protagonist from Universal's Dracula. * John Quincy Wydell - A sheriff from The Devil's Rejects. * John Simmons - Werewolf victim from The Howling IV: The Original Nightmare. * John Talbot - Father of Larry Talbot from The Wolf Man. * Johnny - Brother of Barbara from Night of the Living Dead. * Johnny Blaze - Motorcyle stuntman; aka, the Ghost Rider. * Jonathan Harker - The central figure from the Dracula novel. Actors * John Altman - Actor from An American Werewolf in London. * John Armond - Played Nick in Blood of Ghastly Horror. * John Bernard Gaynor - Played young Joseph Thorne in Hellraiser: Inferno. * John Boles - Played Victor Moritz in Frankenstein (1931). * John Brinkley - Actor from A Bucket of Blood. * John Cannon - Actor from An American Werewolf in London. * John Cardos - Actor from Blood of Dracula's Castle, Nightmare in Wax, Satan's Sadists and Horror of the Blood Monsters. * John Cusack - Actor from 1408. * John F. Beach - Played Ajax on Fear Clinic. * John Gabriel Rodriguez - Played Riley on The Gates. * John H. Tobin - Actor from The Devil's Rejects. * John Herman Shaner - Actor from A Bucket of Blood. * John Houseman - Played Mister Machen in The Fog. * John Kapelos - Played Don Schanke on Forever Knight. * John Karlen - Actor from the original Dark Shadows. * John Kassir - Voiced the Cryptkeeper on Tales from the Crypt. * John Kerr - Played Francis Barnard in The Pit and the Pendulum. * John Michael Graham - Played Bob Simms in Halloween. * John Owens - Actor from An American Werewolf in London. * John Prosky - Played David Finch on True Blood. * John Rawls - Played Zurial in 30 Days of Night. * John Richardson - Actor from Black Sunday and Demons 3. * John Salthouse - Actor from An American Werewolf in London. * John Saxon - Played Donald Thompson in the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. * John Shaner - Actor from A Bucket of Blood and Little Shop of Horrors. * John Simpson - Played a zombie in the original Night of the Living Dead. * John Talbert - Played Curtis in Blood of Ghastly Horror. * John Woodvine - Played J.S. Hirsch in An American Werewolf in London. * John Wraight - Played Adam Colletta in 30 Days of Night. * John Zenda - Actor from Halloween II. * Johnathon Schaech - Actor from Prom Night and Laid to Rest. * Johnny Depp - Actor from A Nightmare on Elm Street, Sleepy Hollow and From Hell. * Johnny Messner - Played Mark Woodrow on The Gates. * Jon Bernthal - Played Raymond Gardener on Eastwick and Shane Walsh on The Walking Dead. * 'Jon Cuthbert' - Actor from the "Cargo" episode of ''Night Visions. * Jon Finch - Actor from Hammer House of Horror and The Vampire Lovers. * Jon Ingrassia - Played Stacy in Angel. * Jonathan Frid - Played Barnabas Collins on the original Dark Shadows. * Jonathan Prince - Actor from Rick Rosenthal's Halloween II. * Jonathan Sadowski - Played Wade in the remake of Friday the 13th. Production Crew * John A. Bushelman - Screenwriter on Daughters of Satan. * John Bolton - Comic book/graphic novel illustrator. * John Bryant - Co-writer on Scanner Cop. * John Burrows - Associate producer and production manager on A Nightmare on Elm Street. * John Buscema - Comic book artist. * John C. Higgins - - Screenwriter on Daughters of Satan. * John Carl Buechler - Makeup effects artist and director. * John Carpenter - Director of the original Halloween. * John Costanza - Comic book writer, artist and letterer. * John D. Brancato - Producer/writer on The Others. * John Fawcett - Writer/producer on the Ginger Snaps film series. * John Grant - Writer for Universal's Abbott & Costello films. * John Gulager - Director of the Feast film series. * John Harrison - Director of episodes of Tales from the Crypt, Tales from the Darkside and Kindred: The Embraced. * John Hora - Cinematographer on The Howling and Gremlins 2: The New Batch. * John Hough - Director of Hammer House of Mystery and Suspense. * John K. Watson - Executive producer of Poltergeist: The Legacy. * John Landis - Director of An American Werewolf in London. * John Leekley - Executive producer on Kindred: The Embraced. * John Merrifield - Comic book colorist. * John Murphy - Score composer on 28 Days Later (2002) and The Last House on the Left (2009). * John Rickard - Co-producer on A Nightmare on Elm Street. * John Ridgway - Comic book artist. * John Russo - Co-writer on the original Night of the Living Dead. * John Sayles - Writer of Piranha, Alligator and The Howling. * John Sedwick - Director from the original Dark Shadows television series. * John T. Kretchmer - Television director on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Brimstone and Charmed. * John T. Neville - Screenwriter on The Devil Bat and The Flying Serpent. * John Updike - Author of The Witches of Eastwick. * John Wagner - Comic book writer. * John Williams - Multi-Academy Award winning composer. * Jon Davison - Producer from Piranha. * Jon Hess - Director of Alligator II: The Mutation. * Jon Peters - Horror film producer. * Jonathan Gorman - Developer of the Bikini Bloodbath franchise. * Jonathan Hackett - Producer on Fear Itself. * Jonathan Liebesman - Director of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. * Jonathan Winfrey - Director of Carnosaur 3: Primal Species.